


Испытательный заезд

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe – Dark, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Он с самого начала шел по уценке. Слишком тощий, слишком хрупкий, совершенно не подходящий для разведения материал.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Испытательный заезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [test run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618985) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



Первое, что видит Стив, придя в себя, — потертый белый кафель. У него плывет перед глазами, и через мгновение он осознает, что не может пошевелиться. Он лежит лицом вниз, под его грудью, коленями и предплечьями ощущается мягкая поверхность. Запястья, бедра и лодыжки удерживают крепкие ремни, толстый ошейник не дает поднять голову. Его ноги широко разведены, на теле нет ни клочка одежды, в рот запихнуто что-то круглое и резиновое. Он пытается заговорить, но наружу вырывается только сдавленное мычание.

Его сердце пускается вскачь, пульс долбит в виски, пока он отчаянно пытается высвободиться. Его взяли несколько дней назад, он вырывался и кричал, пока грузная бета в синей униформе не сдавила его загривок, заставив обмякнуть на время, достаточное для его упаковки. В их мире не было места для неповязанных, беспризорных омег. Он проиграл, как только его затащили за ворота изолятора; в серые бетонные стены и висящий в воздухе запах антисептика.

Из-за спины доносится шарканье, вынуждая его замереть. Он оценивает свою позу, то, как он связан, и по нему прокатывается волна осознания.

— Сьюзан, тебе не пора? — доносится из-за спины скучающий голос директора, слишком громкий для маленькой комнаты. Раздается шорох бумаги, звук легшего на стол планшета. Мимо проходит медсестра, за ней следуют знакомые коричневые туфли директора, с открывшейся дверью в комнату врывается поток воздуха. Дверь закрывается, в коридоре звучат незнакомые голоса. Еще глуше слышны звуки жизни изолятора. У Стива стоит комок в горле, пульс продолжает колотиться в висках. Его с самого начала списали со счетов. Слишком тощий, слишком хрупкий, _совершенно не подходящий для разведения материал._ Они позволили ему всего одну попытку сбежать, а потом заперли под круглосуточным наблюдением, следя за каждым шагом. _Какой несчастный захочет взять себе это?_

— С этим будут проблемы, — голос директора заполняет комнату, когда он открывает дверь. Стив едва успевает сосчитать количество вошедших: двое, может быть, трое, прежде чем все его чувства атакует густой запах альфы. Он внезапный и всеохватывающий, густой, мускусный и, честно говоря, самый близкий из тех, что Стив чувствовал за последний год. Стив с усилием сжимает в зубах кляп, проглатывая растущий в горле страх, и возобновляет бесплодные попытки вырваться из пут.

— Это заметно, — произносит голос альфы, насмешливый и едва удивленный.

Раздается лязгающий звук. Скрипит стул, на который кто-то садится. Стив пытается взять под контроль свое дыхание, замерев как олень перед охотником, вновь терзаемый осознанием своего положения, широко раздвинутых ног, выставленной всем на обозрение задницы, покачиванием члена и яиц из-за его попыток высвободиться. Он тяжело дышит через нос. Слушает.

Альфа выдыхает тихий смешок. Затем останавливается рядом, и его запах становится еще ярче. В теле Стива напрягается каждый мускул, руки сжимаются в кулаки. В поле зрения оказывается пара черных армейских ботинок, потрепанные черные джинсы. К Стиву тянется рука; большая и мозолистая, с длинными пальцами с короткими ногтями. Работяга. У него такой густой запах, что у Стива кружится голова. Желание податься навстречу этой руке выливается в горящие щеки, хотя его живот и сводит от тошноты. Ладонь альфы ложится Стиву на затылок, и он передергивается всем телом, пытаясь отстраниться, насколько ему позволяют путы, а это совсем немного.

— Такая кроха, да? — задумчиво тянет альфа, и Стив чувствует прикосновение воздуха к щеке от того, как близко губы альфы находятся возле его уха. Директор отзывается неопределенным звуком. Скрип, скрип.

— По той цене, которую я с тебя прошу, ты получишь его почти даром. Сойдемся на том, что тебе не придется за него платить, если ты его сломаешь. Это разовое предложение.

Альфа снова смеется, затем наклоняется заглянуть Стиву в лицо.

— Привет, — тихо говорит он. Стив упрямо смотрит перед собой, отказываясь взглянуть на него. Его бы вырвало, несмотря на кляп во рту, если бы его желудок уже не был опустошен; его тошнит от собственной беспомощности и понимания, что его ждет. Альфа гладит Стива по волосам, потом его нога начинает стучать по чему-то — по педали — и вся скамья поднимается над полом. Это происходит так быстро, что Стив даже пикнуть не успевает. Альфа сжимает его подбородок, внезапно полностью оказавшись перед его глазами, и расстегивает пряжку кляпа у него на затылке. Его хватка становится болезненно крепкой, когда он вытаскивает кляп. Стив наконец-то может как следует рассмотреть его лицо. Темно-каштановые волосы, густые ресницы, мощная челюсть, широкий мягкий рот. Затем альфа наклоняется, и его пальцы скользят Стиву в рот, приподнимают губу, ощупывают десны, проверяя зубы. Стив бесплодно дергается в пальцах альфы, но ему мешает ошейник и мертвая хватка на подбородке. Альфа отпускает его так же неожиданно, как схватил. Перед глазами снова появляется кляп.

— Ты чертов… — успевает выплюнуть Стив, прежде чем альфа запихивает кляп обратно и застегивает у него на затылке.

— За языком он не следит, — сухо роняет альфа. Он улыбается Стиву, и его ботинок снова стучит по педали, опуская скамью. Стива трясет от бешенства. Он думает о том, как вырвется на свободу и разорвет альфу на куски. Нет, он начнет с самодовольного ублюдка у себя за спиной. Пробьет ему грудь и вырвет сердце.

— Тише, тише, — говорит альфа, а Стив тяжело дышит, делая короткие быстрые вдохи. Альфа успокаивающе трет его загривок, затем сжимает, как будто знает, да конечно он знает, он надавливает на железы по сторонам шеи, и Стиву кажется, что по его венам течет жидкое золото, заставляющее все его тело таять. Он с приглушенным стоном обмякает на скамье. Он что-то хотел. Что-то должен был сделать…

— Вот так. Спокойно, — глубокий мелодичный голос альфы сладок как мед, густ и бархатен, и от него у Стива тянет в животе.

— Я Баки, — говорит альфа, продолжая впиваться пальцами в шею Стива, удерживая его, как непослушного щенка. — Вот так, лапушка. Расслабься для меня.

Организм Стива захлестывает волна за волной химической лихорадки. Его голова тяжело падает вперед, упираясь в мягкую подушку. Когда его дыхание становится глубоким и ровным, сознание затуманенным и медленным, Баки перестает массировать его шею и ведет рукой вниз по его спине. Он двигается, ведя мозолистой ладонью по мягкому боку. Затем останавливается прямо за Стивом, гладит его бедра, накрывает одну ягодицу огромной ладонью и трет по кругу.

— Ты его приручил, — слышится восхищенный голос директора. Это раздражает какую-то часть мозга Стива, но его мысли неповоротливы, как патока. Его ведет. Сколько времени прошло? Он не уверен, что он вообще хоть раз… не с альфой, не в таком распятом положении, не с таким густым запахом в легких…

Баки фыркает.

— Не сотрясай воздух, Эрик. Меня не надо будет уговаривать, если он сможет выдержать вязку.

— Единственное, что тебя всегда интересовало.

— Какой еще от них прок? — сухо отзывается Баки. Раздается звук расстегиваемой молнии, шуршание одежды, кожи, соприкоснувшейся с кожей. Баки снова крепко сжимает задницу Стива, большим пальцем поглаживая нежную кожу. Его запах становится еще сильнее, насыщеннее. Стив глубоко вдыхает его, и на выдохе у него вырывается приглушенный стон, он трется лбом о подголовник. Он хочет, чтобы Баки ласкал его, чтобы его большие ладони поддерживали его, гладили по тощей груди. Баки сжимает его задницу обеими руками, потом ведет ими по его бедрам, вниз и снова вверх, его запах такой густой, что Стиву кажется, словно он его заполняет, его мысли рассеяны, всё тело подрагивает от предвкушения, и внутри что-то как будто шевелится.

— Ты только полюбуйся, — говорит Баки. Он шлепает Стива по заднице, и ощущение внезапно волной шока прорывается сквозь туман в его сознании. У него мокрая дырка, и смазка стекает по коже. Глубоко внутри что-то ноет, отзываясь на запах и прикосновения Баки, и на приятное ощущение от стимуляции желез. Его пульс снова ускоряется, тяжелый туман в голове начинает постепенно рассеиваться. Он слышит, как Баки водит кулаком по своему члену, его запах в закрытом помещении кажется тяжелым и приторным. Баки прижимает широкий большой палец ко входу Стива, размазывая влагу, и Стив вздрагивает всем телом в своих путах. В нем снова поднимается паника, сердце колотится, воздух с трудом вырывается из легких, которые кажутся налитыми свинцом.

— Нужна помощь?

— Не, сам справлюсь, — отвечает Баки. Его ладонь стискивает ягодицу Стива и тянет ее в сторону, и к дырке прижимается влажный широкий кончик члена. Последние остатки туманившего мозг Стива марева рассеиваются, и он в шоке дергается, пытаясь отстраниться. Его никогда там не трогали, никто, ни один альфа, а это значит… если он повяжет Стива…

Баки втискивается в него, широким давящим присутствием внутри, раскрывающим его. Его тело реагирует вопреки рассудку, дырка становится мокрее, жадно пульсируя, по телу прокатывается удовольствие по мере заполнения. Член невероятно толст, растяжение буквально ошеломляет, это гораздо больше, чем три-четыре пальца, которые Стиву удавалось ввести в себя в приступах отчаяния, во всех тех мучительных течках, проведенных в пропотевшей постели наедине с рукой.

— Да, вот так. Погляди на эту жадную дырку, — выдыхает Баки. Директор хмыкает где-то позади. Стив стонет, тихо и беспомощно. Баки входит, входит, входит. Он громко стонет, войдя наконец полностью, и Стив отзывается ответным стоном. Кляп у него во рту пропитался слюной, которая стекает по подбородку вниз на шею. _Так хорошо. Так хорошо и так глубоко, ему так нужно это, он едва может дышать._

Баки выходит полностью и снова входит, толкая Стива на то крошечное расстояние, какое позволяют его путы; ремни врезаются в его бедра и нежную кожу лодыжек и запястий.

— Ладно, посмотрим, справишься ли ты с этим, — хрипло произносит Баки. Он упирается в скамейку по бокам от Стива и начинает жестко двигаться, загоняя член в его дырку. Удовольствие снова перекрывает панику, и Стив становится мокрее с каждым глубоким, протяжным толчком.

— Ну же, ну, — бормочет Баки на каждом толчке. Стив издает беспомощные звуки каждый раз, когда его тело трется о скамью. Его набухший член течет, качаясь между разведенных ног. У него болят колени и запястья.

— Слышишь хлюпанье своей маленькой дырки, крошка? — спрашивает Баки. Его горячее дыхание ложится Стиву на шею, горячий член становится центром его внимания. Стив чувствует растущий у основания узел на каждом толчке. — Это. Просто. Охрененно. Да, сучка, да, давай же, крошка.

И Баки впивается зубами туда, где до этого давили его пальцы, в чувствительный участок кожи на шее Стива, и заталкивает в него узел, прижавшись пахом к его заднице в последний раз. Стив всхлипывает, его лицо горит как в огне, из-под плотно закрытых век катятся слезы. Давление ошеломляет его, узел Баки нажимает на все точки внутри, куда он не мог дотянуться пальцами, Стив вскрикивает, закатывая глаза, пока его дырка судорожно сжимается. Он кончает, выплескиваясь на пол, и громко безостановочно стонет за кляпом.

— Да, вот так, — тянет Баки. Он целует загривок Стива, трется носом о его плечо. — Наслаждайся моим узлом, лапушка. — Он медленно трется о Стива, водя бедрами по кругу, и его узел двигается внутри, толстый член находится так глубоко, что Стив чувствует заполняющее его горячее семя. Каждое движение Баки посылает по его телу волну обжигающего удовольствия, его задница крепко сжимается на толстом узле. Баки продолжает целовать и успокаивать его, пока его член не перестает вздрагивать. Тогда он опускает руку вниз и накрывает живот Стива широкой ладонью. Снова ведет бедрами.

— Черт побери, — выдыхает он. — Я чувствую в нем свой гребаный хер.

Раздается скрежет отодвигаемого стула, и к ним подходит директор. Осматривает их. Стив отчаянно краснеет от неожиданной волны стыда и унижения, разрезающей туман его удовольствия. Он беспомощно дергается, но лишь ухитряется снова завести себя, его задница пульсирующе сжимается на узле Баки.

— Да?

— Ага. — В голосе Баки звучит удивление. Он еще сильнее нажимает на живот Стива и ведет бедрами, двигая узлом внутри него. — Тугая сучка. Продолжает меня выдаивать.

— Что я тебе говорил?

— Да-да. Посмотрим, насколько его хватит, — отзывается Баки. Он наконец замирает, и комнату наполняет звук их рваного дыхания. Стив вздрагивает на каждом вдохе. Он растекается по скамье, измученный до невозможности. Он чувствует себя отяжелевшим и переполненным, чувствует, что его живот раздулся от семени Баки, которое тот продолжает выплескивать в него. Из его дырки течет вниз по бедрам, лицо мокрое от слез.

— Ладно. Найди меня, когда закончишь тут. Мы пока подготовим документы.

Стив вздрагивает, когда директор проходит мимо, обдав его обнаженную кожу порывом холодного воздуха.

— Тссс, все хорошо, — шепчет Бак. Он гладит Стива по голове, успокаивающе растирает его загривок. Затем мягко ведет бедрами, и Стив всхлипывает от новой волны ощущений. Он замирает, и Стив с облегчением закрывает глаза.

— Я заберу тебя с собой, лапушка, — бормочет Баки, коротко целуя его в плечо.


End file.
